Reba What if?
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: What if Brock never would of had his mid life crisis? What if Barbara Jean and Brock never would have had Henry? What if Reba and Brock had never gotten divorced? What if Cheyenne and Van never had Elizabeth or got married?
1. Chapter 1

** Reba**

** What If?**

Brock Hart enters the kitchen where his wife Reba is making breakfast while Cheyenne, Kyra, and Jake are eating. He walks over and wraps his arms around her waist.

"How's my Reba?" Brock asks.

"Pretty good... Hey this is the kitchen. Stop it."

"Ew," Cheyenne says as she takes her plate over to the sink, "I think it is Kyra's week to do laundry." Kyra gives Cheyenne a disgusted look.

"No, Jake is 12, it's about time he learned how to do the laundry." Jake just looks at Kyra.

"Hey, dad's pants, dad's responsibility."

"Right there brother." Kyra high fives Jake. Cheyenne ushers Jake and Kyra out of the room, and Reba turns to Brock.

"Not in front of the kids Brock Lee Hart." (**A/N: I know that Brock's middle name on the show is "Enroll" but I never really cared for it; and I like calling Brock a vegetable… Get it? =D But yeah, just as a fan fiction writers privilege to change up some stuff.)**

"Why not Reba Nell Hart?" Brock asks in a teasing way.

"Because they weren't around when it happened the first time, and I don't want them to be around this time."

"Okay." Reba kisses him and then there is a knock at the door. Brock walks away from Reba and answers the door. Brock's dental hygienist, Barbara Jean Booker, is standing at the door. She pushes up her glasses.

"Hi Dr. Hart, Mrs. Hart." Barbara Jean says shyly.

"Hello Barbara Jean. What's going on with you?" Reba asks her.

"I wanted to invite you guys to my wedding."

"Who's the lucky groom?" Brock asks.

"Eugene Fisher. He works in our building, Dr. Hart."

"I remember him. He's a good man. I know that you will be good together." Brock says.

"Well here's your invitation." Barbara Jean hands it to Reba and smiles.

"Thank you Barbara Jean."

"You are very welcome, Mrs. Hart. Now I am going to go home and call the wedding coordinator."

"See you later, honey." Reba says. Barbara Jean exits through the back door. Brock walks over to Reba and laughs.

"That poor man. Poor Barbara Jean. I don't know who to feel sorrier for." Brock says as he wraps his arms around Reba and kisses her.


	2. Chapter 2

"So are we going to Barbara Jean's wedding?" Reba asks.

"Are you kidding? We work together, and I can't stand Eugene. I would rather die than go celebrate anything for him. Why did you even hire her for my dental assistant when you left?" Brock asks rubbing his forehead.

"Well I just didn't want you having someone in the office that would make you look at her luciously, and if I got some big blonde nut, you wouldn't want to be with her and you would come home to me." Reba says to him.

"You did very well in that task. I can't believe that even Eugene would want to marry somebody like that. I think he's crazy."

"He loves her Brock! You shouldn't judge him for that."

"But what happens if they move into the house next door that's for sale?" Brock says.

"What if they do, what's it going to do to you?" Reba asks. Brock just gives her a disgusted look.

"It will do everything to me. She is crazy, Reba. You don't see the side of her that I see at work." Brock says shaking his head.

"Sure, Brock, sure." Reba says with a laugh.

"Well if you don't believe me why don't you come back to work? Jake is big enough that he doesn't need a baby sitter. He especially doesn't need his mother around constantly." Brock wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead.

"I don't know Brock. I mean working for you again? I don't think I could work for family again." Reba says sliding out of Brock's arms, and walks over to the table.

"Re-ba. I need you to come back to the office. You will keep me sane." Brock says with a smile.

"I don't think so." Reba says as she walks over towards him, "I think you mean that I will help you through the day. I am not going to repeat the bathroom incident from 13 years ago."

"What happened?" Brock asks with a surprised look on his face.

"You remember. Don't play that innocent card with me." Reba says as she smacks Brock across the chest with a towel, and turns around on her heels.

"I don't know what you are talking about. But if you would like to explain it to me over a glass of white wine, and a candle lit setting, I'll be upstairs." Brock says as he runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Reba takes a bottle of pills off the counter.

"Well I guess my antacids could wait another 5 minutes." Reba sighs, puts the bottle back on the shelf and goes upstairs, and sees Brock is already undressed and ready for stage 2.

"Brock, just a minute, what if one of the kids come in?" Reba asks him.

"No problem Reba." Brock says as he jumps up and locks the door, "come on Reba. Nobody is going to walk in." Brock says gently rubbing his hand down her arm.

"Fine." Reba says in her thick southern twang, and slowly takes off her sweater. Under that is a t-shirt. As she slips it off Brock's tongue is just hanging out. As she sits on the bed to take off her skirt and panty hose he unbunkles her bra...

To be continued..


	3. Chapter 3

As Brock slowly unbuckles her bra, Reba turns around and kisses Brock on the cheek.

"Brock, Jake's bedroom is right next door to ours. Don't scare him." Reba says.

"It's not going to scare him Reba; he's heard all this before." Brock says kissing her shoulder.

"No, I don't know. I'm just worried that one of the kids are going to need something. I mean what would we do if one of them knocked on the door? We can't just ignore them." Reba says with a sigh. Brock sighs because she sighed and finally just sat there.

"If you don't want to right now Reba, we don't have to." Brock says. Reba gets that famous beautiful white smile on her face.

"Well, I guess if you are just going to do what I want to do, then I will let you have your way." Reba lays on the bed and Brock lays beside her.

"Do you remember the last time we-?" Brock asks.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth?" Reba asks sitting up.

"Of course I do." Brock says.

"No, I don't. It's been so long ago. I couldn't tell you the last time. But if you would like to refresh me since I am sure you have it written on the calendar." Reba says sarcastically. Brock blushes at what Reba says.

"Well." Brock says slowly..

"What well?" Reba asks.

"I did put it on the calendar but not for that reason. The last time we did was on the anniversary of the first time we did. 23 years ago." Brock says.

"Are you being serious? You remember that? I didn't even realize." Reba says with this look of regret on her face. Brock puts his arms around her.

"This is why I love you. You care so much about the little things, so that you care even more about the bigger things in our life." Brock says. Just then, Reba blushes.

"You know I don't like flattery." She says.

"You deserve it." Brock says, as he kisses her soft, gentle lips there is a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Reba asks trying not to sound out of breath.

"What are you doing in there?" Jake asks from behind the door.

"Nothing Jake, what do you need son?" Brock asks him.

"I'm hungry for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich but mom doesn't let me make it by myself." Jake says. Brock sighs as Reba gets off the bed, and puts on a pair of socks, a sweater, and a pair of jeans.

" I will be back as quickly as I can." Reba says as she kisses his head.

"Okay." Brock says with another sigh.

"For right now, go on into the bathroom." Reba says. Brock walks over and goes into the bathroom. Reba opens the door and follows Jake downstairs to make his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.


	4. Chapter 4

Reba and Jake were in the kitchen together getting the peanut butter, jelly, whole wheat bread, and a butter knife. Reba gives Jake a suspicious look.

"Jake, what's going on? You know I haven't made your sandwiches in years. When you can reach the counter you can make the food yourself." Reba says looking at him. Jake blushes.

"I should have known that the sandwich would give me away." Jake says as he spreads the peanut butter on the bread. Reba picks up the container after Jake puts it down and puts the lid on it.

"Given you away for what?... Jake?" Reba asks when he doesn't respond.

"Do you really think my walls are that thick?" Jake asks just looking at Reba with an expectant answer look. Reba can't look straight at him anymore.

"No, I don't think that your thick, for a fact I know they are only about an inch wide." Reba says.

"So why were you and dad doing what I think you were doing in your room when you knew all 3 of us kids were home?" Jake says, now he can't look at his mom either. This topic is one that Reba and Jake have never really talked about.

"_What can I say? I wanted Brock to talk to him. I can tell he's done his usual bang up job. Thanks Brock."_ Reba thinks to herself.

"Are you going to answer me?" Jake says staring at her while opening the jelly. Just then Brock comes down the stairs tucking his shirt into his jeans. Reba sighs a sigh of relief. Reba walks over to him and punches him in the stomach. Brock looks shocked.

"What's that for Reba?" Brock asks.

"Nice job Brock. Did you ever give Jake "the talk" that I asked you to give him?" Reba asks looking at him with the same look Jake gave her only a few minutes earlier.

"What talk?" Jake asks as he walks around the counter. Reba just smirks at Brock.

"Well if you didn't give it to him before, now is the best time to give him the talk." Reba says before she walks out of the kitchen. Brock just looks at Jake like he doesn't know what to say. After a long pause he motions for Jake to sit down.

"Well son, the talk is something that a father gives his son when he thinks he's ready to know about the torture he will endure when he gets married." Brock says.

"I can hear you. And I don't like the way you're headed Brock." Reba says from the living room.

"See what I mean?" Brock asks. Jake just nods and takes a bite of his sandwich.

"Anyhow," Brock continues, "when two people get married and they love eachother....

To be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

and they are away from their parents, the 2 people get together, and-" Brock starts saying.

"Not to graffic Brock." Reba interrupts from the other room. Brock rolls his eyes, but he listens to what she said.

"Fine, they get together and they have children. Now a man has specific urges that allow him to feel good about different women. Now, son you can't go for every woman you see. I mean because when you find the woman you truly want to marry you don't want to have a history." Brock says. Reba walks into the kitchen and sits down between Brock and Jake.

"Jake, why don't you go upstairs so I can talk to your dad?" Reba asks with her chin laying on her fist. Jake gets these really big eyes knowing that his dad is in trouble, and runs up the stairs.

"What I'd I do now, Reba?" Brock asks.

"Everything, Brock! That's not the talk. Well I mean it is A talk, but it's not the talk we wanted to give our children. Now, I told you that I would give Kyra and Cheyenne the talk if you could give Jake the talk when he got bigger. I can't believe that I trusted you to give our 12 year old son a serious talk. I am going to go talk to him." Reba says as she stands up with a sigh.

"Reba, don't do that. I was trying to be serious. I thought I was doing the right thing for him." Brock says.

"You know Brock, when people say it's the thought that counts, it's not really." Reba says, and then she walks out of the kitchen and sighs loudly. Cheyenne walks down the stairs, and looks at Reba strangely.

"You okay mom?" Cheyenne asks.

"Your dad can be a pain in the butt sometimes." Reba says holding onto the rail of the stairs.

"I know that mom. Do you think I don't listen to him? What are you going to do?" Cheyenne asks.

"I have to go give Jake "the talk" and see if I can fix what your dad messed up." Reba says.

"Shouldn't a man give Jake that talk? I mean mom, no offense but you can't tell a boy what to expect because you aren't a man, and you were never a boy.... Hey what if I change my plans and get my friend Van Montgomery to talk to him?" Cheyenne asks excitedly.

"No... There is no way I am letting you and your boyfriend go into your bedroom alone." Reba says.

"What?" Cheyenne asks innocently, like she doesn't know what Reba's talking about.

"Come on Cheyenne, I'm not stupid. I know that you like him, and I don't want grandchildren until I am atleast 60 years old." Reba says.

"I think that is a naive thought, Reba." Brock says walking in, "that would make Cheyenne and Kyra in their 40s. That's a nice wish." Just then Kyra walks in.

"Mom, Dad; I have something to tell you." Kyra says...


	6. Chapter 6

Reba sighs and sits down on the couch. Brock sits down next to her, and takes her hand is his.

"What's wrong Kyra?" Reba asks.

"Well..." Kyra says trying to avoid the subject.

"Kyra..." Brock says in a warning tone.

"Mom, Dad; I met a boy. I really like him. We want to start dating." Kyra says.

"Kyra, have you been sleeping with this boy?" Brock asks Kyra in a serious tone.

"I don't know." Kyra says.

"What!?" Reba and Brock holler as they jump up off the couch at the same time.

"No! I was being sarcastic. We are not having sex, but I think I would like to." Kyra says and she gets flustered.

"Kyra, we have had the talk over and over. Do you really think that it's the best thing to do? I don't even think you should be dating, you are only 15 years old." Reba says trying to be rational with her.

"Come on mom! I can take care of myself. I love him." Kyra says being the usual teenage girl.

"Do you really love him or do you just think you love him Kyra?" Reba asks her.

"Are you going to forbid me to date him?" Kyra asks looking at her mom suspiciously.

"I can't forbid you of anything, because if I forbid you, then you will sneak off with him. But if I could forbid you something, I would forbid you this. I am just trying to stop you from making the same mistakes that your father and I made." Reba says to Kyra.

"What?" Cheyenne says surprised.

"Cheyenne, Kyra. You're mother's parents and my parents didn't want us to get married, so we went and married anyway just us." Brock says. Cheyenne and Kyra's jaws drop.

"So we regret the way everything happened, but we don't regret our life or any of you kids in anyway. We love you no matter what, we just wish we would have waited until we were a little bit older when we got married. I mean, I got married when I was 20 and your dad was 23." Reba says.

"I'm sorry, mom. I never realized that. I think I will wait." Kyra says, "I just really liked him; but if I can wait until I get married then I will. Thank you for showing me the error or my ways."

"Me too mom. I can't believe that all that happened. I'm sorry mom." Cheyenne says.

"It's okay, Cheyenne." Reba says.

"Well I am going to go and tell Van that I don't think that we shouldn't have such a serious relationship." Cheyenne says.

"I am going to go upstairs." Kyra says. As Cheyenne goes outside, and Kyra goes upstairs, Reba and Brock sit back down.

"Do you regret our relationship, Reba?" Brock asks.

"Do you want the truth?" Reba asks looking deep into Brock's eyes.

"Of course I want the truth, Reba." Brock says.

"No. I do not have one regret of our marriage. I love you very much. Even if we did get married against our parents wishes, and at a young age; I still love you, and I always will." Reba says to Brock.

"Oh Reba, I love you; I don't regret our marriage either. You and our kids mean the world to me. I hope that you will always remember that." Brock says. Brock looks at Reba and slowly and softly kisses her soft, ample lips.

"Do you want to finish what we started earlier?" Brock asks Reba.

"Sure." Reba says. Brock takes Reba's hand in his and they walk up the stairs.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Just as Reba and Brock are walking up the stairs hand in hand Jake falls down the stairs.

"Jake! Jake! Are you okay?" Reba rushes to the side of her precious baby boy. Jake turns over in pain.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I found this outside Kyra's door. I heard her crying." Jake says wearily.

"What is it son?" Brock asks Jake. He picks it up off the floor, and then just trembles as he looks at it. Reba gives Brock this worried look.

"Brock, what is it?" Reba asks.

"It's a home pregnancy test." Brock says and then he drops it on the floor.

"Are you kidding?!" Reba hollers, "what's it say Brock?"

"It was positive." Brock says stuttering.

"I think I am going to go have a talk with Ms. Kyra. I can not believe she would do something so stupid!" Reba hollers out.

"Hey, Reba. Don't yell at me. Talk to your daughter." Brock says.

"I think I will." Reba says. Her face is just blood red, redder than her hair. She's just huffing and steam is blowing out her ears. Reba rushes up the stairs and beats on Kyra's door.

"Kyra Eleanor Hart! Open this door right now!" Reba yells standing holding the door knob. Kyra is sitting on her bed crying.

"Mom, just go away, and let me think this over before you go haywire on me." Kyra says. Reba opens the door and stands next to Kyra's bed.

"How could you do this, Kyra? We always thought Cheyenne would be the one who got pregnant in high school. How could you do something like this?" Reba asks. Brock enters with Jake behind Kyra.

"You're the good one, Kyra. I thought you would remember that." Brock says holding Jake's left shoulder because he hurt himself.

"Dad, I didn't mean to. I was at school, and one of the teachers..." Kyra says crying but she doesn't finish her sentence from crying too hard. Brock and Reba finally stop and realize what she just said.

"What teacher Kyra?" Reba asks rubbing the side of Kyra's head while she lays it on Reba's stomach.

"Come on honey, we're not mad; just tell us what happened." Brock says softly.

"My English teacher Mr. Myers. He..." Kyra is just SOBBING, "he told me that I wouldn't pass his class without taking a class participation after school, and when I showed up I was the only person there and he did some stuff to me."

"What? What'd he do, Kyra?" Brock asks. Kyra looks over at Jake.

"Does Jake have to be in here when I tell you if I tell you?" Kyra asks.

"Jake, would you please go downstairs, and see what's on TV while we talk to Kyra." Reba asks.

"AW," Jake says, "I wanted to hear about it." Brock rubs the top of his head.

"No, you don't son. Not yet." Brock says. Jake leaves and closes the door behind him. Reba and Brock sit next to Kyra on the bed.

"Now, if you can't tell us, you don't have to; but if you don't tell us then we can't do anything about it." Reba says to Kyra rubbing her arm.

"He told me I was a good student, and that I just needed to apply myself more, and then he took me into the bathroom and made me take my clothes off. I'm not stupid mom, I knew what he was wanting to do, and what he was asking me, but he told me not to tell you or that he would hurt Jake, and I couldn't let that happen." Kyra says and she just collapses onto the bed next to Reba.

"Don't worry Kyra, we will take care of this, and no harm will come to Jake." Brock says.

"That's right, I am going to talk to this Mr. Myers right now! He has no right to treat a student like this!" Reba says as she storms out.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

It is about 4:30 in the afternoon. It's West Chester High School in Houston, Texas. A thin, tall man is sitting at the desk, and then Reba barges into the room. He puts down his grade book and stands up.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Myers asks.

"Are you Mr. Myers?" Reba asks through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" He asks in a teasing way. He touches his hand to her cheek. She pushes it down.

"Look, I am Reba Hart, my daughter Kyra is in your English class. We need to talk about your conduct with my daughter the other day." Reba says.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Myers asks.

"I am talking about you sleeping with my daughter and telling her that was the only way to pass your class." Reba says.

"I never said that!" Mr. Myers yells.

"Kyra says you did and I would trust her before I trust some teacher who is making a pass at a married woman!" Reba hollers at him as she hits him.

"Kyra's not married. I don't think." Mr. Myers said.

"Me, sheesh, are you really a teacher because your education stinks. I can't believe that you would expect me to believe that." Reba says. Mr. Myers gets really quiet.

"Mrs. Hart, I did not have sex with your daughter, Kyra. That would be unprofessional and rude of me." Mr. Myers says.

"Really? Well her father and I found a pregnancy test and it was positive." Reba says.

"Oh." Mr. Myers says.

"I am sorry, but Kyra said that you hurt her." Reba says.

"Well I did nothing to her. She is a good student. She has a perfect hundred in my class." Mr. Myers says.

"Oh, well then. I don't know what to say." Reba says. She laughs and walks out. Just then a student walks over to Reba.

"Mrs. Hart?" An unknown voice asks. Reba turns around and looks at her.

"Yes?" Reba asks her.

"I heard your conversation with Mr. Myers. Don't get on Kyra, because she isn't lying. I am in her class and when I was leaving, he told her that she couldn't pass without sleeping with him. And I did see them go into the men's bathroom after school, and Kyra looked scared. I saw her crying at school the next day, and she told me what happened. I just wanted to let you know that it's not Kyra, it really is Mr. Myers." She says.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Reba asks.

"It's Jordan. Jordan Raye." Jordan says.

"Thanks Jordan. It really means alot to me." Reba says. Then she turns around and walks back into the classroom and rushes over to the teacher and knocks him out of his chair.

"How DARE you lie to me." Reba says.

"What? I thought you believed me." Mr. Myers said.

"Look, I am not condoning violence in anyway but when you hurt my daughter I stand up for her. If you think I am rough you haven't seen what her father is going to do when HE comes up to see you." Reba says. Just then, Mr. Myers gets a scared look in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Myers asks.

"I mean the fact that you got my daughter, my 15 year old daughter, and your student, pregnant; and you are going to jail! I am suing this school for sexual harrassment as soon as I see what Kyra thinks. I mean if she doesn't want to worry about it, she won't have to know about it. But Mr. Hart is going to want to talk to you. I can't wait to see you hangin' from the flag pole because that's the least of what he will do to you!" Reba says. She grabs him by the collar and pulls him close to her.

"You know, you can like this if you want." Mr. Myers says.

"You scum! I can't believe this!" Reba throws him onto the floor, "you better not expect anything but trouble from me, and my family." Reba says as she walks out with her purse on her arm, and she has a purplish red face, and her hair is sticking straight up. Reba gets into the car, and drives home.

"Brock, that man is ridiculous." Reba says.

"Reba, what happened?" Brock asks.

"Well.."

To Be Continued..


	9. Chapter 9

"Well what? Reba?" Brock says as Reba stalls looking at everything in the room, but Brock.

"Mom?" Kyra asks.

"Mr. Myers... Mr. Myers..." Reba says stumbling for words.

"What'd he do?" Kyra asks. Her face is red like she has been crying.

"Mr. Myers made a pass at me." Reba says with a sigh.

"WHAT!" Kyra exclaims.

"I don't believe it. I do not believe it. Why in the world would he do something like that?" Kyra asks. Reba sits down next to her daughter and wraps her arm around her.

"Kyra, honey. Mr. Myers is a bad man with a lot of problems. He is gonna to be goin' to jail for a long time. Do you want to take legal precautions so he doesn't hurt any other girls like he hurt you?" Reba asks looking down at her. Kyra just lays her head on her mom's chest crying. Reba lays her chin on the top of Kyra's head and sighs.

"Mom, I don't want Mr. Myers to get in trouble. I caused all this. If I would have just gotten a better grade in his class." Kyra says. Brock leans down in front of the couch and takes Kyra's hands in his.

"How could you ever feel that way Kyra? He is the one at fault here. You didn't do anything wrong. There is nothing that could be done about him; if it wouldn't have been you it would have been another girl." Brock says. Reba just looks at him all shocked.

"Kyra, why don't you go upstairs and lie down for a while? Maybe if you take a nap you might feel a little bit better." Reba says rubbing the top of Kyra's head.

"Okay," Kyra stands up walks over to the stairs and then turns around, "what about the baby? Do you want me to keep it?" Kyra asks. She looks like she is just going to fall over.

"Oh honey." Reba walks over to Kyra, and Kyra collapses in her arms, "Brock, why don't you help me get her to the couch?" Brock walks over and carefully helps Reba pick up their middle child, and they lay her on the couch.

"I am going to go over to that school and have a little talk with our Mr. Myers." Brock says.

"No, dad don't. I think mom going over was bad enough," Kyra says, "my friends are going to hate me."

"Look honey, I am sorry if what I did embarrassed you; but we need to get things straightened out with the school and your teacher." Reba says with her arm behind Kyra.

"I'm going to straighten something all right. Just before I cut it off! That little-" Brock starts to say.

"BROCK!" Reba yells to interrupt him from the next statement, "I do not think that is the kind of thing Kyra needs to be hearing right now, but Kyra; if you want to keep the baby, we will help you through it all, but if you don't want to keep it because you are worried that it might make you think of Mr. Myers and you want to give it up for adoption we will support you in that too." Reba says.

"I want him to have to support it. I'm going to keep it, but mom," Kyra says and then she pauses.

"Yes?" Reba asks looking down at Kyra.

"I want you and dad to raise it like it's one of yours. I want it to have a good life, and if it knows I am it's mother and with the fact that I can't support a child just yet, since I'm not married or anything I know that it won't be able to survive in this world." Kyra says.

"That's very deep Kyra. Most 15 year olds would be thinking of themselves, and you are thinking of the child. I knew you got some of your mother's morals..." Brock says. Reba just smiles.

"Yeah, if she had yours she would be a bald, illiterate with 4 or 5 kids." Reba says.

"Hey!" Brock says realizing that Reba was picking on him.

"I have a confession to make." Kyra says.

"What?" Reba asks.

"That friend that I wanted to date didn't really exist. I knew that I was pregnant and I didn't know how to tell you that it was my teacher. I thought you wouldn't believe me." Kyra says.

"Oh Kyra, don't ever think we wouldn't believe you. We are your parents we love you. You are very dear to us." Reba says. Cheyenne walks in with her boyfriend, Van Montgomery.

"Hi everybody. What's wrong with Kyra?" Cheyenne asks.

"It's a long story Cheyenne, and right now I just don't feel like getting into it with you." Reba says.

"I will." Kyra says trying to sit up. Reba helps her, "come here Cheyenne." Cheyenne goes and sits next to her sister Kyra on the couch.

"What's going on?" Cheyenne asks.

"Mr. Myers from the high school told me that the only way I could pass his class was if I slept with him and then after school he took me into the boys bathroom and he raped me. I am pregnant with his child." Kyra says crying.

"Oh Kyra." Cheyenne has a tear in her eye as she hugs her sister close to her chest, "I am so sorry." Van is standing next to the couch eating the banana.

"I never liked Mr. Myers. He was always looking down the girls' in my class's shirts and trying to look up their skirts." Van says taking a bite from his banana.

"What are you going to do about it mom?" Cheyenne asks standing up.

"Your father and I are going to go have a talk with Mr. Myers. I already went and when I went he made a pass at me and your dad is just up in arms about it all." Reba says.

"I would be too." Van says.

"I would be flattered that I could get a guy that young to like me at your age mom." Cheyenne says nudging her arm with a big grin.

"Cheyenne! Everything that man has done is wrong and we are going to talk to him about it." Reba says.

"We will be back soon Kyra. Don't worry I won't hurt Mr. Myers too badly." Brock says as he and Reba walk out to the car. They get into the car and drive the 2 miles down to West Chester High School. When they get out, and start heading towards the building they see Mr. Myers walking out.

"That's him." Reba whispers quietly to Brock.

"HEY BUDDY!" Brock screams across the parking lot to him. He looks up from his book.

"Are you talking to me?" Mr. Myers asks looking around him.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Brock hollers. Reba shakes her head and waits by the car as Brock walks over to the English teacher.

"Who are you?" The teacher asks.

"I'm your worst nightmare." Brock says. He sucker punches the ol' little bitty teacher in the stomach. He falls to the ground.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Mr. Myers, lying on the ground just whimpers, but doesn't dare stand up as Brock Hart hovers over him; just waiting for him to stand.

"What did you do that for?" Mr. Myers asks.

"Well that was just 'cause I don't like you; wait until I get you for hurting my daughter and my wife." Brock says. Mr. Myers stands up and he's weaving back and forth.

"What did I do?" Mr. Myers asks with a straight face.

"Well first you raped my daughter, and you made a pass at my wife; although my wife can stand up for herself. We are angrier that you hurt our little girl Kyra." Brock says.

" I didn't do anything to Kyra. I told your wife that this afternoon. I thought we had an understanding." Mr. Myers says.

"Look, Kyra doesn't tell us that somebody hurt her unless they really did hurt her, so you can either fess up to it now, or you can fess up after you take a beating." Brock says his eyes looking sharp and hard at Mr. Myers. Reba sees this look on Brock's face and runs over and grabs his arm.

"Brock, I am as mad as you are about what he did to Kyra, but there is no reason to do anything ridiculous." Reba says.

"Ridiculous? Ridiculous? He raped our daughter and you call anything I do ridiculous?" Brock laughs.

"I'm not kidding Brock. Take legal action, don't do something out here that you are going to regret." Reba says. Just then, a woman comes out of the building and rushes to help Mr. Myers up.

"Excuse me, what is going on here?" She asks.

"Who are you?" Brock asks her.

"I am Mrs. Hodge, the principal here at West Chester High." She says. She looks past Brock and sees Reba, "well hello Mrs. Hart. Kyra is a wonderful student. I can't believe that Kyra and Cheyenne are sisters."

"Yeah, ain't that just a kick?" Reba asks with a sarcastic laugh. Reba hates it when people compare her children because she loves them all just the same.

"Well what seems to be the problem here gentlemen?" Mrs. Hodge asks them.

"This man raped my daughter." Brock hollers across the parking lot. People on the other side of the lot look at them.

"Not so loud Brock. We don't want all of Houston to know our business." Reba says.

"I guess you are right. Can we go into the building and discuss this?" Brock asks Mrs. Hodge.

"Is it going to be calm or should we leave the fighting to be outside?" Mrs. Hodge asks.

"I will not hurt Mr. Myers in the slightest physically." Brock says.

"Okay." Mrs. Hodge says as they enter the building.

"Brock, you need to calm down. You can't hurt him. They could send you to prison." Reba says walking a little bit further behind Mrs. Hodge and Mr. Myers. Brock gets the look in his eye that he gets when he's angry.

"I don't care, as long as he can never hurt Kyra again." Brock says.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Brock, Reba, Mrs. Hodge, and Mr. Myers enter the principal's office.

"Now, can you please calmly and rationally explain to me what is going on?" Mrs. Hodge asks Brock.

"That man raped my daughter and I don't feel that he should be teaching here anymore or at any school for that reason." Brock says. Mrs. Hodge just looks at Mr. Myers.

"Is that true Mr. Myers? Did you rape Mr. Hart's daughter?" Mrs. Hodge asks in that high pitched squeak voice of hers.

"Of course not. That's unprofessional. Kyra is a good student, but she isn't the type of person I would like because she is under the age of 18, besides I am married." Mr. Myers says appalled at the accusation.

"Well, I talked to Jordan Raye after my little meeting with Mr. Myers today, and she said that she heard Mr. Myers talking to Kyra, and she says she saw them go into the men's bathroom." Reba says. Mrs. Hodge gets this suprised look on her face. She pulls her jacket away from her chest and jerks her head.

"I guess we should get Ms. Raye in here and see what she has to say." Mrs. Hodge says. Just then, Mrs. Hodge's secretary, Ms. Harper, enters the office.

"Ms. Harper is Ms. Raye still in the building?" Mrs. Hodge asks her. Ms. Harper just stands there, and then looks out the door, and says something to someone outside the door that Reba can't hear.

"Yes, she's hear Mrs. Hodge." Ms. Harper says.

"Good. Mr. and Mrs. Hart, could you go into the outer office while I talk with Ms. Raye?" Mrs. Hodge asks. Reba and Brock just nod at her and walk into the outer office.

"Do you think that they will get him fired?" Brock asks Reba.

"I don't know, I just know what Jordan told me and she seemed to be good friends with Kyra, and you know any teacher would say anything to keep their job. He's not going to hurt our little girl anymore." Reba says.

"Okay, well then I know that everything will be okay." Brock says. He wraps his arm around Reba's waist and they wait for Jordan to enter the office. Just then, Brock sees a girl enter the office with the secretary.

"Is that her?" Brock asks Reba pointing at the girl.

"Yeah, that's her." Reba says. They see the girl sit down, and talk with the principal. She looks scared. After about 5 minutes, the girl gets up and the principal stands up and they walk to the door. Mrs. Hodge closes the door behind her. She motions for Brock and Reba to come back out. They walk out and sit down at Mrs. Hodge's desk.

"What did she say?" Brock asks.

"Well I told her that there had been some suspicions about Kyra Hart being raped by their English teacher, and that this accusation is very severe and that she should be sure of what she's saying and make sure that's she's telling the truth." Mrs. Hodge says.

"What'd she say?" Reba asks impatiently.

"She said...

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

"that he DID take Kyra into the bathroom, and that she looked terrified when they went in. She said, that he said that for her to pass the class she had to sleep with him." Mrs. Hodge says. Brock and Reba just look at each other and he squeezes her hand feeling like they won the fight.

"Although Ms. Raye has had issues with Mr. Myers and I think she may just be trying to get back at him." Mrs. Hogde says. Reba jumps up off the chair.

"WHAT! We come in with the same story as Jordan and you trust the teacher over us?" Reba asks almost ready to go over the desk.

"I have to talk to the school board and see what they want to do about filing a sexual harrassment suite." Mrs. Hodge says. Mr. Myers just sits next to Mrs. Hodge and just smiles since he knows this is going in his favor.

"But if my son said something to one of your teachers you would have him expelled so quick his head would spin and you would make sure a suite was set." Reba says.

"Well Mrs. Hart, that's different. Your son wouldn't put a teacher in harm's way like this will." Mrs. Hodge says. Reba and Brock stand up.

"Fine. But you haven't seen the end of us. We are calling our lawyer and we will be back." Brock says to her, "you haven't seen the last of us. Brock and Reba storm out.

**A/N: I know this chapter is shorter but I didn't have too much chance to write another chapter... Chapter 13 will be longer I promise.**


	13. Chapter 13

Reba and Brock get into the car, and Brock slams the door.

"That son of a b-" Brock starts to say.

"BROCK!" Reba hollers glaring at him. Brock just starts the car and they drive off. When they get back to the house Kyra is laying on the couch. Cheyenne is sitting in the arm chair just waiting for Reba and Brock to get back. When they come in the door, Cheyenne jumps up.

"What happened?" Cheyenne asks.

"Well we found the teacher. And your dad took a swing at him." Reba starts saying.

"Way to go Mr. H!" Van hollers standing up out of the chair closest to the door.

"Not the time Van." Cheyenne says putting her hand on his chest.

"Then the principal came out and didn't believe us apparently; and then she called in the student that I talked to into her office, and Jordan said that she heard Mr. Myers say that to Kyra, and still she didn't listen to us. She says that they have to go through the school board to see if they are going to get rid of him or not." Reba says.

"A teacher harrassed my sister and they have to go through the school board. I am going down there right now to make sure they do something to him." Cheyenne says.

"No!" Kyra sits up on the couch, "don't do anything Cheyenne. I can handle this myself."

"Kyra, we are calling our lawyer. Don't worry, we will win this case even if it kills us." Brock says as he picks up the phone. He dials the number, puts it to his ear and waits, "Hello, can I get an appointment with Mr. Billman? It's Brock Hart, I want help with a sexual harrassment case... No, my daughter has been sexually harrassed. I haven't sexually harrassed anybody." Brock says, he looks at Reba and she just nods her head.

"Mom, you shouldn't have to do this. It's my fault, I should take care of it myself." Kyra says. Reba walks over to her and hugs her.

"How can you seriously feel that it's your fault? Kyra, you didn't ask him to do that. You did nothing to make him do that. You shouldn't blame yourself Kyra." Reba says. Brock hangs up the phone.

"I got it. We are going to go see him in the late afternoon tomorrow. Kyra, I told you; we aren't giving up without a fight. That teacher hasn't seen the last of us. I am NOT going to let him hurt my little girl."

"I'm sick of this. Fine, dad he didn't hurt me." Kyra says. Reba jumps up off the couch and looks at her.

"WHAT!" Reba exclaims glaring at her youngest daughter.

"If this isn't going to stop, he didn't hurt me, but if you are going to leave it alone then he did." Kyra says. Brock and Reba just look at Kyra.

"Okay, did he or did he not hurt you Kyra Eleanor Hart?" Reba asks her.

"He did, but I just want it to stop." Kyra says crying.

"Oh Kyra..." Reba hugs Kyra, "maybe we are pressuring her too much. We shouldn't be worrying about this in front of her."

"Look, Reba; what Mr. Myers did was wrong and I think that we should do something about it." Brock says. Just then the phone rings. Cheyenne picks it up.

"Hello?" Cheyenne says, then she pauses, "Mom, it's Mrs. Hodge and the school board." Reba takes the phone from Cheyenne.

"Yes, Mrs. Hodge?" Reba says. She waits for Mrs. Hodge to speak. After about 5 minutes she hangs up the phone.

"What'd she say?" Brock asks her.

"The school board has decided that..."

To Be Continued..

**A/N: I'm sorry to leave you with another cliff hanger but I made a special promise to one of my readers and I intend to keep it.. Keep reading! And if you want to do some just reading for no reason read my story, "Drama for a lifetime." It's good, and I have plenty of chapters to continue making it interesting.**


	14. Chapter 14

"that you are in the right, and they are firing Mr. Myers." Reba sighs with an excited sigh.

"YES!" Brock screams as he rushes over and scoops her up into his arms.

"How could you do this! I LIKED the way Mr. Myers taught! He was the best teacher in our school!" Kyra hollers jumping up and runs up the stairs into her bedroom.

"Kyra." Reba says sighing and looking up at the stairs.

"Reba," Brock grabs her hand to hold her back, "let her think for awhile. Don't go and do anything that might hurt her more. She needs to realize that Mr. Myers isn't everything."

"I know, but you don't know how hard it is for a mama to look at her daughter hurting and not doin' anythin' for her." Reba says.

"I know, Reba. I know." Brock says with a sigh, "but we have to let her do this on her own for a little bit."

"I don't think I can do that." Reba says with a tear in her eye, "I need to go talk to her." Brock tries to hold her back. She throws him one of her, "do you seriously want to mess with me right now" looks. Brock backs away. Reba walks up the stairs and knocks on Kyra's door.

"Kyra?" Reba asks with a soft tap.

"What mom?" Kyra asks Reba crying.

"Can I come in?" Reba asks.

"Go ahead." Kyra says. Reba opens the door, and Kyra is laying on her bed with a kleenex under her nose.

"What's wrong, honey?" Reba asks her. Kyra just looks at her and gives her a "you got to be kidding me" look.

"It's Mr. Myers, I didn't want him to get fired. I didn't like what he did to me; but I didn't want him fired either." Kyra says. She sits up and Reba sits on the bed next to her. Kyra says and lays her head on Reba's chest.

"I want him to FRY!" Kyra says angrily.

"What?" Reba asks with suprise, "I thought you didn't want anything to happen to him."

"I didn't, but now I do. Remembering everything he put me through." Kyra says.

"Keep thinking that. It's going to be a long couple of months, believe me. But your dad and I will be behind you 100% of the time." Reba says to her.

"I just can't believe that I actually let something like this happen. I should have been better at this. I have been through health class, you've given me the talk. Why couldn't I just listen and not do that. I should have just asked for help with my homework instead of going to my teacher." Kyra says with a sniffle.

"No, going to your teacher was the right thing, he was just a pervert." Reba says. Cheyenne walks into the doorway.

"Mom, there is someone downstairs who would like to talk to you." Cheyenne says.

"Well who is it?" Reba asks.

"I can't say, just come downstairs." Cheyenne says.


	15. Chapter 15

Reba walks down the stairs and sees a man she hasn't seen in 20 years.

"Hello Reba." He says with a smile. Reba rushes down the stairs and hugs him.

"Hi! How are you? I haven't seen you in so long." Reba says to him.

"I know. It's been a very long time. So how is Brock?" He asks her.

"He's good. We have 3 children. Cheyenne, Kyra, and Jake." Reba says.

"Okay. I saw Cheyenne earlier." He says to Reba.

"I can't believe that she is your daughter." He says to her with a smile.

"HEY! What are you saying?" Reba asks him as she slaps his chest playfully. Brock enters and just stares at him.

"Hello Brock." He says to him. Brock just stares at him endlessly.

"Hi. What are you doing here? We haven't seen you since college." Brock says.

"I know. I was busy writing my book. You know I wrote a book right? Have you read it? The many faces of me. It's my biography. It has several chapters about Reba. She influenced my life alot. Especially with her singing." He says. Reba blushes and Brock takes Reba into his arms, as a signal that Reba's not up for grabs.

"So, are all the kids yours Brock?" He asks. Brock just glares at him.

"Yes, Cheyenne, Kyra, and Jake are all mine. Reba and I aren't with anybody else. We are together." Brock says. Reba just turns around and looks at Brock.

"Well, let's have a seat and talk about old times." Just as Reba and Brock sit down with their guest, Cheyenne and Kyra come down the stairs.

"Hi mom. Hi dad. Who's this?" Cheyenne asks smiling.

"Kyra, Cheyenne. This is a friend of mine from college. These are our daughters Kyra and Cheyenne." Reba says.

"Hi." Cheyenne says with a shy wave.

"Hello." He says to them. Kyra walks over to him and just looks at him.

"What are you doing here?" Kyra asks suspiciously.

"I am here to talk to your mom and dad." He says to Kyra with a smile.

"Okay. I guess that works." Kyra says as she walks out of the room.

"Bye guys." Cheyenne says walking out the living room.

"What do you want?" Brock says to him.

"I want to talk to you about Reba." He says.

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

"What about Reba?" Brock asks him suspiciously.

"I want to talk about buying her from you." He says.

"What price?" Brock asks him with stars lighting up in his eyes.

"HEY," Reba hollers, "I am not a piece of meat. You can't just buy and sell me… Well, how much are you offerin'?" Reba asks.

"$35." He says.

"Thousand?" Brock asks with his voice trembling at the chance of that much money.

"Yes." He says with a smile.

"Reba, go pack your bags." Brock says.

"Okay," Reba says starting to stand up.

"What?" Brock asks.

"Just kidding." Reba says sitting back down.

"I am sorry, I can't just give up my wife like that." Brock says.

"But thanks for the offer, **PARKER." **Reba says to him.

**A/N- So the mysterious man our readers have been waiting for is PARKER REYNOLDS from the first season… I hope you liked this story because it's finally over. After 16 chapters I am out of material unless you want to send your ideas to me and let them be part of the story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: YES! I am back with chapter 17!!!**

"Well, could I borrow your wife for a few hours, and pay you for that?" Parker asks with a smile.

"Well…" Brock says sincerely thinking about it.

"BROCK!" Reba scolds him.

"Sorry Reba, but that's a lot of money." Brock says to her.

"I'm sure glad I'm not an animal or a piece of meat." Reba says just glaring at Brock.

"Reba, what's wrong?" Parker asks her.

"Parker, look. We haven't seen each other in 20 years, and I loved you. I really did, but I found Brock and I liked him better; and now I love him more than I will ever love you." Reba says in her subtle way, but you can still see a tear in Parker eye, and that makes Reba want to cry.

"Okay. If you really feel that way, but you are goin' regret it." Parker says to her.

Just then, Kyra enters.

"Hello Kyra." Parker says to her.

"Hi Parker Reynolds." Kyra says to him in an impatient, but nice sort of manner. Parker whirls around.

"You told her about us?" Parker asks Reba.

"Yes, I told my kids that we dated before their father and I did. Well Lori Ann told Cheyenne that, and then I told Kyra just a while ago." Reba says innocently.

"Well thank you very much for warning me first!" Parker hollers out, but then he stops to think. "Lori Ann Garner. I wonder what she's doing now." Parker says with a spark of light in his eyes.

"Be careful. She's been married and divorced several times now." Reba says to him playfully.

"Hey, a short marriage is better than no marriage at all." Parker says as he walks over towards the door. He walks out and closes the door.

"That guy sure is strange." Kyra says pointing at the door with her thumb.

"I know. Why do you think I didn't spend much time with him?" Brock asks Kyra. Reba just looks at him.

"Because you couldn't compete with him in anything." Reba says.

"Well I must have been better at something; otherwise you wouldn't have married me." Reba says tickling her sides. Reba laughs and tries to get him to knock it off.

"You guys are crazy." Kyra says shaking her as she walks up the stairs.


	18. Chapter 18

As Kyra walks up the stairs Reba looks at Brock.

"Do you think that we have done okay as parents?" Reba asks him. Brock just looks at her with a strange look.

"Are you kidding? I think we have done a great job with our kids. You are a terrific mom Reba." Brock says wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you saying that just to get me back upstairs?" Reba asks looking up at him. Brock smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Just a little." Brock says. Reba taps his cheek with her hand.

"Brock Hart!" Reba says playfully.

"I was kidding. You are a terrific mother even if you never leave this couch again. You know how to take care of all the kids' problems. All I can do is say 'Go to your mother' and then you heal everything. You always have." Brock says with a sad expression. Reba talks her baby talk.

"Did I make Brocky- wocky feel like a bad father?" Reba asks smiling, trying not to laugh.

"No." Brock says. Just then the phone rings. Reba leans up to answer it.

"Hello, Hart residence. This is Reba." Reba says into the phone. All she can hear is loud crying. It's Barbara Jean!

"Barbara Jean, honey; what's wrong?" Reba asks her. Barbara Jean tries to compose herself as Brock gets closer and closer to Reba trying to listen to what Barbara Jean is saying.

"He… he… he left… left… left… me…" Barbara Jean says sobbing loudly.

"Who left you," Reba asks, but then it dawns on her who, "you mean Eugene?"

"Who else could I mean?" Barbara Jean says.

"Where are you now?" Reba asks her.

"I'm at the church. He left me at the alter." Barbara Jean says. Brock's mouth drops when he hears what he did to her.

"Oh boy." Brock says. Reba puts her hand over Brock's mouth.

"What can I do for you Barbara Jean?" Reba asks.

"Can you come down to the church?" Barbara Jean asks." Sure. I'm coming right over. Bye now." Reba hangs up the phone and rushes to the door. She takes her jacket and purse off the coat rack and walks out the door.


	19. Chapter 19

As Reba enters the church she sees Barbara Jean Booker, soon to not be Fisher, sitting at a table crying her eyes out eating the wedding cake.

"Barbara Jean, what's wrong?" Reba asks her.

"He stood me up. Didn't you hear me over the telephone?" Barbara Jean asks her.

"Well, I did, but I wanted to be 100% sure that I heard you. Why would he stand you up?" Reba asks. Barbara Jean grabs a roll of paper towel off of the table.

"Because… Because he doesn't want to be married to someone like me. I can't believe I would actually let myself fall in love with someone again." Barbara Jean says. Reba just stares at her.

"Again? Fall in love again? What do you mean?" Reba asks her.

"Well, I have been in love before; but I've never been married. I really want to be a mother though. I just wish I could find the right man to have a baby with." Barbara Jean says. A light bulb goes off in Reba's head.

"What if you could have a baby and you would have it from birth, but it wouldn't be from you?" Reba asks.

"No, I don't want you to have a baby for me. Although I think you are cute, and very sweet for thinking that." Barbara Jean says.

"No... My daughter Kyra had conflict with one of her school teachers and in several months we are going to have a baby in the house and I thought maybe if Kyra wouldn't mind and Brock thought it was a good idea that we would give the baby to you." Reba says. Barbara Jean's eyes light up.

"Do you think that Kyra would care if I took care of the child, if it did spend a lot of time with Kyra. I could come over all the time and Kyra could see him or her. I know it might be painful that I am raising the child, but I would only love it because it needs love. I won't do it if Kyra and Dr. Hart aren't for it." Barbara Jean says.

"Well, let's go by my house and see what they say okay?" Reba asks her smiling. Barbara Jean and Reba get into the car and drive back to the Hart residence. Reba shows Barbara Jean the way in and they sit on the couch next to Cheyenne.

"Hey Cheyenne, honey. Where's your dad and Kyra?" Reba asks.

"Well dad is out in the backyard with Jake and Kyra's in the kitchen making a sandwich." Cheyenne says.

"Thanks honey." Reba says. Barbara Jean and Reba enter the kitchen.

"Hi mom. Hi Barbara Jean." Kyra says.

"Come, sit down honey." Reba says. Kyra obeys.

"Honey, we need to talk about the baby. What would you say if I asked you to put my grandbaby that I love so dearly up for adoption to someone we knew very closely and would take good care of it?" Reba asks Kyra.


	20. Chapter 20

"I would say that I am not sure. I love this child, even if it's the child of my teacher; but as its mother I feel that I need to be responsible for it, I need to make decisions for it until it's big enough to take care of itself." Kyra says.

"That's very big of you Kyra. Although we need to look at the bigger picture here just besides the fact that you love this child." Reba says delicately.

"What are you saying? Do you think I wouldn't make a good mom?" Kyra asks now with tears in her eyes.

"_Great. I remember these feelings of inadequacy. Not knowing what people are truly feeling about you. I can't believe being a mother that I can't relate to my daughter and her feelings about being a mother."_ Reba thinks to herself. She just looks at Kyra and then to Barbara Jean. Barbara Jean just shrugs.

"No, Kyra. I think you would make a great mother. I just think that you might do better if you waited until you got married and had a husband to help you before you raised children. It's hard enough with 2 parents, let alone just one." Reba says as patiently as she can to Kyra.

"I don't believe you don't think I can do it." Kyra says.

"That's not it at all Kyra!" Reba hollers. Brock enters the kitchen and stands behind Reba.

"What's going on Reba?" Brock asks.

"Mom wants me to put my baby up for adoption because she doesn't think I can take care of it." Kyra says crying.

"That's not what I said Kyra Eleanor. I said that you should just wait until you have husband." Reba says.

"Well look, I may not be married, and I may only be in high school, but I will still love this child no matter what." Kyra yells and then rushes up the stairs. Reba sighs.

"That didn't go the way I thought it would." Reba says.

"How did you expect it to go Reba? Telling our pregnant daughter that she wouldn't be a good mother." Brock asks.

"I didn't say that! Look, Barbara Jean wants to get married because she wants to settle down and have a family. Since Eugene left her at the alter and Kyra isn't exactly old enough to care for a child all by herself, I thought maybe Barbara Jean could raise the child, but know that Kyra was part of its family." Reba says.

" I don't think that's such a good idea." Brock says.

"And why not?" Reba asks Brock just looking at Barbara Jean.

"Just look at her. I don't think she would be fit to take care of a hamster, let alone our grandchild!" Brock says to her. They both look over at Barbara Jean and she is chasing a moth around the kitchen.

"I see your point." Reba says to Brock.


	21. Chapter 21

Brock nods.

"Well Barbara Jean, it looks like I may have to spend some time getting Kyra into the idea of not having her child around her. But I will remember you for an adoptive parent." Reba says to her.

"Thank you so much, Reba. I really want a baby; I jut wish that I could meet somebody who felt the same way that I did." Barbara Jean said crying. She walks over, opens the door, and leaves. Reba just looks at Brock.

"Well, I can't believe all that has happened." Brock says.

"I feel really bad for her. I can't believe somebody would just leave her up at the alter like that. She is a good girl. She is just younger than we are. She could hypothetically be our daughter." Reba says.

"I am so glad she's not." Brock says.

"Brock!" Reba exclaims. Although she does turn around. Brock catches her in his arms. He puts his lips to hers once again.

"Brock, not right now. I need to go talk to Kyra." Reba says in a soft, weak voice.

Brock caresses Reba's ears. Reba goes limp, and falls into Brock's arms.

"Kyra will still be here in a few minutes." Brock says to her. Brock sweeps Reba off her feet and carries her upstairs.

"Are you kidding about this? What if Kyra comes in? We were almost caught by Jake the last time." Reba says just staring at the door. Brock locked the door behind him.

"It's not a problem. Don't worry." Brock says with a smile. By the time, he reached the bed and laid Reba down, she was only wearing her socks, and Brock was half dressed. Just as Brock got on the bed with her; there was a knock on the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Brock stops and looks up.

"Yes?" Reba asks.

"Can I come in?" Kyra asks from the other side of the door.

"Hang on, honey." Reba says putting her clothes back on and helping give Brock his clothes. When they get done dressing, Reba walks over and opens the door.

"What's going on Kyra?" Brock asks from behind Reba.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about how you were right." Kyra replies shyly.

"What?" Reba says surprised.

"Yeah, I think that a child should be raised with either both parents or at least a parent that could take care of it, I just wanted to be a part of my child's life." Kyra says to them. Reba leans into Brock's arms.

"It's very good you feel that way because we have somebody to adopt him or her." Reba says.

"Really? Who?" Kyra asks only halfway excited.

"Barbara Jean Booker." Brock says with a sigh.

"What? The nut from your office?" Kyra asks.

"Kyra Eleanor Hart! How dare you say something like that about sweet little Barbara Jean." Reba says scolding her middle child and youngest daughter.

"Sorry, but she's right." Brock says to Reba.

"Quit agreeing with her when I am trying to punish her, Brock." Reba says to him.

"Sorry." Brock says smiling.

"Fine, if we all talk to Barbara Jean I think I will let her take care of my child." Kyra says.

"YES!" Reba says happily.

**A/N: Going on hiatus for a month… Will be back July 30****th****…. **


	23. Chapter 23

"Reba, I don't think now that Barbara Jean is the best person to take care of our grandchild. Plus don't you want that child to know that you are its grandmother?" Brock asks her kissing the side of her neck. Kyra just gives them a weird look.

"Brock, stop. Yes I want my grandchild to be here in this house with me; and I want it to know me, but I want it to have a normal life. Kyra is a teenager, and she's single. I don't think it would be a good life." Reba says debating in her head.

"Reba, it will have us, Kyra, Cheyenne, Jake. It will have a normal life and it will be loved. Why can't you believe that?" Brock asks. Reba sighs.

"I can believe it; I'm just worried that we won't be able to give it everything we want to. Or that Kyra won't be able to give it everything it wants." Reba replies.

"Mom, I am going to quit school and get a job. I want to take care of this child if we keep it, and I plan on keeping it." Kyra says to Reba.

"That's just it. I don't want my 16 year old daughter to have to quit school just because she was raped by a teacher." Reba states.

"Fine.. I won't drop out of school." Kyra says with a sigh. Cheyenne was listening to the conversation from the hallway and pops in behind Kyra.

"I could watch her while Kyra's in school." Cheyenne says.

"Okay. Problem solved, now I was in the middle of something. Can I get back to that?" Brock asks Kyra and Cheyenne. Cheyenne twitches her nose.

"Go ahead." Cheyenne says. She and Kyra leave the room. Reba closes the door behind them.

"That was really rude Brock." Reba says.

"Well we solved Kyra's problem. She's keeping the baby, I can afford to pay for it, Cheyenne will watch it for her while she's at school. I thought it was time for us to get back to what caused this entire mess." Brock says.

"What? Putting Kyra in public school?" Reba asks with a grunt.

"No, what made the mess of our child… Love." Brock says as he smiles, and kisses Reba as she sits on the bed.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I finished this story almost two years ago now, but I appreciate all the enthusiasm of readers who followed my progress as I wrote on it that fateful summer in 2009, and for those of you who are continuing to read it today….**

**I have a favor to ask of you; would you mind writing and telling me how you feel about this story, what I could have done to make it better or worse? I am going to start up some more Reba stories as soon as I can get some of my other stories finished… But if you are looking for a new story to read, I am working on **_**The Waltons**_** and **_**Little House on the Prairie.**_** They are good shows… But if you don't; I am going to have a new story up for you soon..**

**As a matter of fact, for anybody reading this the week of February 9, 2011 (that's today), I am starting a new Reba called **_**Reba's Choice**_**… I think it's going to be a good one**

**Thanks again readers… **** God bless you.. **


End file.
